When We Were Young
by MoonyMeg
Summary: James said when he gave me his before he went into hiding he told me this, ‘keep them Professor Moony. One day people will want to know our legendary last year. Full of pranks, friends and love. And I want YOU to be the one that tell them’
1. Prolouge

When We Were Young

A James/Lily fanfic.

A/N: It is a James/Lily fic so DON'T worry. This introduction is in the present. Well as in after the Final Battle.

Prologue

Harry was sitting in the kitchen of the House of Black. He never changed the name thought it kept Sirius closer and he didn't use the place for anything except a place Order Members could meet.

Today his thoughts were full of death. The final battle killed many. Molly and Fred Weasley died and Mungundus not that Harry care too much about him. The order dissolved but yet they remain together by meeting each other at the old headquarters.

Harry sat in the kitchen and felt it empty in there. No Molly asking him if he was hungry or needed a sandwich. Molly was the closest thing Harry had ever had to a mother. Which made him wonder what his mother was like? Was she bright and cheerful like Molly? He hoped so. He wishes he had Sirius around to tell him about her.

Just then the newly Mr. and Mrs. Lupin came through the doors.

"Harry! I've got some wonderful news for everyone! Where's Ginny? Are Ron and Hermione here? Oh it would be great if they were!" Remus said quickly.

"Honey! He would answer your questions if you just let the boy talk!" Tonks said trying to calm her husband. "Ok Harry answers Moony's questions before he explodes."

"I told you not to call my Moony. It's a Marauders' thing. Only one according to our code that may call me that is the marauders and the marauders' sons. This would be Harry and people who knew us then."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Moony!" Remus said as if he were still a teen again. Harry and Remus laughed at the joke and Tonks sent a death glare. They both ceased laughing immediately.

"So I am the only one who can call the marauders their names?" Harry asked.

"The emeralds too." Remus stated. He remembered those girls, Lily, Kelly, Suzy and Mandy. He forgot that Harry didn't know about them. "The emeralds' were your mother and her three best friends."

"I will ask you about them later. First your questions, Ginny is upstairs taking a nap. Ron and Hermione will be coming around tonight. What's the news?" Harry answered.

"TONKS'S is PREGANT!" Remus exclaimed.

"Oh wow that's wonderful! Great to know that life keeps coming even after death. Sorry I said that I was thinking this morning."

"That's never good." Tonks joked. "But I know what you mean. I am going to find Ginny." With that Tonks headed out of the kitchen.

"Ok honey!" Remus called after her. "So who were you thinking about today?"

"Draco." That made Remus laugh. Even though Draco joined the order Harry never did trust him. Draco of course died in the battle since he was a "blood traitor". "No actually I was thinking about Molly and that made me wonder if my mother was like her."

"Your mother and Molly had more in common then just their red hair. They were both cheerful and loving and saw the best in most people. Well all people in Molly's case, most in your mothers."

"Why most? Who was she against?"

"Your father." Remus stated like it was plain as day.

"I knew that she didn't always LIKE my dad…"

"Didn't like? She couldn't stand him. Until 7th year that is. My, she hated him but no matter how much she yelled your father still loved her. We told him he was downright loony for loving her like that."

"Wow. Maybe he was. But he must not have given up, I mean they got married." Harry said. He was nervous for Moony's reply. Did my dad pay her? Force her? Or did he use a love potion like Tom Riddle's mum?

"No he didn't force her in any way. I see you're nervous and I will tell you that the love they had was true, unaltered love. I should know I was there the entire time." Remus told him. Harry forgot that Remus was there, he was there right along with Sirius and James through their lives. It was weird to think that Remus was the last of his parent's friends.

"Remus you are the only one was my parent's school friend's still alive right?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry I am not sure. One passed before your mother… the others I am quite unsure. They could be anywhere." Remus answered. "But don't be hopeful Harry. I will try to track them myself; if I do find anything I will tell you. It's weird they haven't tried to find you. Lily's child. Do you have anything that you would like to know?"

"Just well… Everything. I figure Tonks and Ginny be occupied with baby stuff all afternoon so would you be willing to tell me your story?"

"Well I am no storyteller. But with the help of a few journals I might have a story for you. Now I tell you now that it's going to be what happened through my eyes. Not your parents so you will get my romances too. Let us go check on the girls." Remus said.

Harry and Remus headed up to Ginny's favorite room in the house. It was a back bedroom that overlooked the city. "Thought we would find you two here." Indeed the girls were chatting quietly in the armchairs by the window. "What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked.

"Girl things!" Ginny exclaimed and ran up to hug Remus. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thanks Ginny. Tonks I am heading back home for a few things, do you need anything?" Remus asked his wife.

"Nope. What are you two doing Not gambling again I hope?" Tonks said.

"NO! That was on-well a couple times! Harry wants to know mine and his parent's school stories. I am getting some journals from my last year."

"Ok dear. Ginny and I should be busy all afternoon. We might go nursery shopping if we can get Hermione out of work."

"That sounds great." With that Remus diaparated. He came back a few minutes later with 7 books in tow. Remus led Harry back to the kitchen and set the books on the table. 3 had black covers and the other 4 were red. Harry wondered who's they were when he saw the names on the corners. The black ones read, Mr. Moony that would be Remus's book, Mr. Padfoot that of course was Sirius's and the last read Mr. Prongs his fathers. The red one stated, Miss Lily Harry's mother of course, Miss Susan, Miss Amanda, and Miss Kelly.

"You have had my parent's journal all this time?"

"Yes James said when he gave me his before he went into hiding he told me this, 'keep them Professor Moony. One day people will want to know our legendary last year. Full of pranks, friends and love. And I want YOU to be the one that tell them' I will never forget when he told me that. And today and person is you." Remus told Harry.

"So you've been keeping this knowing that one day someone would ask?"

Remus nodded. "I was thinking it would be a fellow prankster or some hopeless romantic."

"It's a romance?"

"OF COURSE! We are teens. We are bound to fall in love. Why don't we start with my account of the train ride 7th year? That's a good place to start. Here is the story about when we were young."

And with that our story started.


	2. Bloody Noses

Chapter One

Bloody Noses

Remus

"Moony, I still don't see why we have to use these stupid things…" Sirius said, still complaining about the journals Lupin bought.

"See Padfoot, Someday some lucky person is going to ask us, 'Hey what's your story about how you ruled the school?' and through these we can say 'Let me show you' see how it works?" Prongs suggested.

"Yeah I guess I understand now. I will write in it under one condition. James's can't be all about Evans. Boy that would be sickening to read." Sirius said.

"Deal. I didn't plan to anyway. Speaking of Evans is that her?" James said pointing at a glob of red hair.

"Nope that's Burton. Hufflepuff." Remus told his lovesick friend.

"Burton… She's not bad looking. Might fancy a snog with her… Not a girlfriend though."

"Leave the poor Huffie alone. They get all attached." Prongs said.

"O.K. I will stick to the fan club when I need a snog… Oh crap here they come." Just then a group of about 20 girls aging from 4th-7th year came running up to the marauders. These girls were all IN love with the marauders but most of them were to blonde or not Evans so usually the boys didn't date them.

"Hi REMUS!" one girl squealed. Most were giggling and squealing there way to Sirius but there were a few for Remus and James too.

"Hi Whitney. Hope you had a great summer, but I have to get going." Remus lied and walked down the platform. A group of girls walked right by the fanclub to get on the train, one had bummed into James and fell onto the platform.

"Oh my god! Let me help you." James said not realizing it was his precious Lily he had tripped. She didn't notice either, she got up and her nose was bleeding. "locomotor trunks." James said and Lily and his trunks were lifted into the air he walked her into an empty compartment.

"Lily must have had no idea it was James helping her." Kelly a friend of Lily's said.

"Shouldn't we go in there for when Lily reaches her senses. Who knows when that will be." Suzy another friend told them.

"I know when it will be. It will be as soon as Lily starts screaming POTTER!" Remus joked in. They all knew it was true that Lily no matter how hurt she was or how much James helped would scream at the thought.

"Yeah. Well I am going to head to the Prefects Compartment. It looks like Suzy and Kelly are alone in a compartment this year." Mandy said and walked off.

"No need to be afraid, girls! Peter and I shall accompany you! James too, after Lily calms down…" Sirius announced giving out his arm. The girls kindly accepted and walked off to the train. Remus hurried to follow Mandy.

"Hey Mandy! How was your summer?" He asked.

"It was great I went to Lily's and learned how to be a muggle for a month! Its hard work!" Mandy told him.

"Yeah I guess it would be. So are you prefect this year? I heard a rumor that Lily was Head girl."

"Yeah I am a prefect. Lily was really excited to be the Head Girl. Oh look your head boy how wonderful!"

"Yes I am. I guess Dumbledore thought making me head boy would knock some sense into James and Sirius. But it shall prove no avail tonight at the feast."

"Ooo. What do the FAMOUS marauders have planned?"

"You know that I can not and will not tell you that!" Remus explained.

"Oh come on Remus.." She said using her green puppy dog eyes.

"Your dog eyes are almost as good as Sirius's. But I can not be defeated by them."

"Well you should head to the Head's compartment. Wonder when Lily will regain her senses."

"POTTER! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND YOU TRIP ME AND COAX ME INTO A COMPARTMENT?"

"Now seems about right." Remus said and headed back to the newly made scence.

James

There Lily was, on the ground after James accidently tripped her. He got her up and saw she had a nasty bloody nose. "Oh my god, let me help you." He said and took her trunks into a empty compartment. He then sat her down. "Let me see your nose." He said sitting close. He examined the nose and knew from experience that it wasn't broken, just extremely bloody. He grabbed a handkerchief from his trunk and handed it to her. "Here it's for the blood. It's not broken but its gonna bleed for awhile."

"Thank you." Lily said and held the handkerchief. They just sat there for while in silence before James finally broke it.

"So what did you do this summer, besides coming back and getting a bloody nose." James asked. He decided not to tell her it was him yet. She knew that she would scream and frankly he didn't care. He loved her. Everything about her was absolutely perfect. Even with a bloody nose.

"Well I had a friend spend the holidays learning to be a muggle. It was quite fun actually. It is weird how out of place you can be without magic around. That something as simple as a light switch to something like a computer both amaze you guys the same amount."

"What's a light switch? What's a computer for that matter?" James asked.

"Never mind. Well now I know one thing about you. You were raised a wizard."

"Raised in a Wizard Manor."

"Manor type? Impressive. You don't seem to be arrogant or greedy like most manor kids. Take Potter for instance… he totally acts like he gets whatever he wants."

"Can we not talk about how you hate Potter? It ruins a perfectly good conversion." James said politely, trying to not blow his cover.

"Let me see you… I want to know who you are." Lily opened her eyes and gazed at a beautiful pair of hazel ones. They looked familiar. Then she saw that she was staring at James.

"POTTER! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND YOU TRIP ME AND COAX ME INTO A COMPARTMENT?" Lily screamed. _Great I made another scence, another legendary James and Lily fight_. Lily thought to herself.

"You seemed just fine going into this compartment 5 minutes ago. Even a minute ago when we were have a CIVIL conversion. Why is it so different now?" James asked.

"Because now I know it was you. Just trying to win me over again. Well like I've said in the past you will never win my heart Potter so you can just go die trying."

"I swear Lily, I've changed!"

"You still are the same old Potter. Now I have to go to the Head's compartment. Good day." Lily said and walked out of the compartment. "Back to your seats students."


	3. Roomates

Chapter 2 Roommates

"So Harry, does that start to show you your parent's relationship in the beginning?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I can see why you thought my dad was crazy. I would tell him he was crazy after years of that too!" Harry answered.

"He was. Crazy in love. For a girl who would have NONE of it. Hmm what happened after that. Oh! Lily and my conversion in the Head's compartment! Here give me Lily's journal. Lily's thoughts of your father are changing so I think her perspective is a good one" Remus said and Harry handed Remus the old leather book.

Lily

Lily stormed her way up to the heads compartment she couldn't believe that _James had not only tripped her but was stupid enough to sit there and help her without her having any idea what was going on. Wait that wasn't stupid… that was nice. He could have let me fall and left me there, but he didn't he took me to a place to sit down and helped me. Is he different now? No._ Lily thought. By the time she made it to the compartment she was angry and confused. Remus just sat there, waiting patiently.

"Good morning Lily." Remus said.

"Good morning Remus. Great to see that you are the Head boy. You are the most responsible guy in our year, even though your friends are a tad wild." Lily said.

"Thanks I think. You really should give them a chance, they are great once you get to know them." Remus told her.

"Yeah, maybe. Well lets not start on Potter. We have other things to disscuss." Lily explained.

"Well first there is prefect meetings, hogsmeade visits, dances and last but not least graduation. Oh and patrols…" Remus said quickly.

"Well give me a second Remus! We will have enough time for that stuff. I wanted to start by asking if you're the one snoring loudly at night. We will be roommates you know."

"No that's not me that is a mix of Peter and Sirius." Remus laughed at his friends sleeping habits. Sirius had a growl like snore and Peter's was just well strange!

"Great! Because the whole dorm can here you guys downstairs."

"Yeah it is really loud except when Sirius has… company." Remus said. "We made a deal about that."

"What kind of deal?" Lily asked.

"A the Marauder's sex code is this tell all Marauders in advance of any possibilities of a date moving to the bedroom and please lock the door. Rendevous must end by midnight so that we can go back into our room. Usually it prevented all Sirius problems."

"That's kinda funny. But I guess it works. Since I won't have a falling staircase you are welcome to come up except when the door is locked I guess, and when you can hear a shower running." Lily said.

"Ok same deal here. Just try to tell each other in advance since we have private head dorms, so dates WILL want to see them." Remus explained.

"Remus, Do you have a girlfriend you want to tell me about?" Lily asked. Remus blushed.

"No." Remus said slowly.

"Ok then. You did turn a nice red color. You are interested in someone aren't you?"

"Yes. But don't tell anyone. I kinda like Mandy" Remus stated.

"AWW! How cute Remus. No I wont tell anyone."

"What about you? Are you interested in anyone?"

"Potter kinda makes the rest of the guys around here afraid of me so I don't have anyone." Lily said.

"Yeah, I remember in 5th year when you went to hogsmeade with Amos Diggory. James went and punched him and told him to leave his Lily alone." Remus retold.

"That's why he never would talk to me after that date." Lily said.

"James only does it because he cares for some reason he really cares about you even though you hate him."

"I just don't understand that about him, you have to admire his persistence though. What he did today was really helpful and I freaked! I might have to go apologize." Lily said.

"Lily apologize to James? THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING! KILL ME NOW GOD KILL ME NOW!" Remus shouted.

"REMUS shut up your making a scene!"

"But it is the end of the world, I should be able to make a scene or two before we go."

James and Sirius walked into the Head's compartment. They heard Remus's yells and needed to know what Lily was doing to their poor friend. They ran in to see that the two were just sitting there talking. "And why my friend is the end of the world on its way?" James asked.

"Lily has something to say to you."

"REMUS!" Lily hissed.

"What do you need to say Evans?" James asked nervously. It must be something major to make Moony call for the apocalypse.

"I was just telling Remus that I should apologize for yelling since what you did was kind and it had nothing to do with your love with me." Lily stated calmly.

"Yep that's the end of the world right there!" Sirius said and huddled into a corner. "Please take us painlessly!" he said loudly.

"Oh come on boys its not that bug of a deal. Thanks Evans for the apology. Sorry about my imbecile friends…" James said grabbing Sirius's collar and dragging him out of the compartment.

"He… He… He acted ma…ma…mature!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah. He got mature over the summer, after his father's death." Remus explained.

"His father died? That's terrible. I fear for my parents lives all the time. Voldermort loves killing muggleborns families. He's going to get worse I feel it. Its just the occasional murder now but its going to get worse, I feel it."

"Yes I know. No one understands how serious this could be. So when do you want to have Prefect meetings?" Remus asked.

"Well last year we had them Tuesday's at 7. I think that we should have them on Monday's at 8. Have it at the beginning of the week so if planning is involved for something the next weekend we have 4 nights to spare." Lily explained. Remus nodded. Just then the train pulled into the station. "Talk to you later Remus!" Lily yelled and head off to her friends.

Kelly

Kelly had enjoyed her ride with Sirius Black. He was quite entertaining with his stories of what happened behind the famous pranks. And he didn't treat her like he treated those bimbos. She actually had a real conversion with them not some rant on how great they are. She was kinda sad that the train had stopped but she rushed to see her best friend Lily.

"LILY!" She screamed and ran down the platform, almost toppling the poor little first years.

"KELLY!" Lily screamed and hugged her friend. She hadn't seen her in two months and had some much to tell her.

"There is so much stuff I want to tell you! First you can't believe the conversion I had with Sirius Black." Kelly told her friend.

"A good conversion with Black? Didn't think it was possible. Well let's get to the feast!" The girls got into a chariot with Mandy and Suzy making the emeralds complete. They headed up to the castle talking excitedly about what the last year at Hogwarts. The Great hall was beautifully decorated as usual and the girls took their spot at the table. Mandy told them that the famous marauders had something planned for the feast so they remained alert. The boys had sat down but had their wands out, a clear sign something was about to go on. The sorting went through uninterputed and then as Dumbledore started his speech the wands disappeared a clear sign that something was happening.

"So student that was the night that I learned NOT to hex a gringly- ROAR!" Dumbledore roared like the Gryffindor lion he continued roaring and started to say things like GRYFFINDORS SHALL RULE! And SLYTHERINS ARE JUST HIISSSTORY! And finally the finale THE MARAUDERS HAVE PROVIDED TONIGHTS ENTERTAINMENT ALL HAIL THEM IN THEIR LAST YEAR. Finally the old wizard stopped roaring and got back to talking. "Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew you have outsmarted me again. From this day forth all before feast speeches will be short and simple so I don't ever get fooled again. By the way, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office after the feast. LET'S EAT!" The crowd erupted in cheers for the marauders and their prank and everyone got right into the food.

And that began another year.


	4. Girls in love

Chapter 3

Girls in love

"Nice prank there. I always wondered why those speeches were short." Harry told remus.

"Yep. That was the reason. I actually masterminded that one. I might have been Head Boy but I needed to get a few laughs too." Remus explained.

"Really, that was you? Anyways so tell me who is this Mandy girl?"

"Ah… Um… You will see. Why don't we use her story next."

Mandy

Mandy thought that the trick this year topped all, even the time they somehow managed to fill the entire slytherin common room in pudding. She turned to Remus after the prank.

"Hmm… better then I thought, Remus. I can see why you wanted it a surprise. You know that getting detention isn't great behavior from the Head Boy."

"Well I guess I will have to sneak my way out of it, McGonagall takes a liking to me it shouldn't be that hard. Even though this one was MY idea. I just didn't think those two would go through with it."

"They will try anything! You should have known that!" Mandy exclaimed. Remus blushed.

"Yeah I guess your right." Remus said and turned back to his food. Sirius and James had already inhaled firsts and seconds and both were working on their third plates. Remus finished his one and was done. Mandy thought that how Remus ate respectable amounts proved that he wasn't like his friends. She went back to her friends.

"So Kelly, Suzy what did you guys do this summer?" Mandy asked. Kelly was the wild one of the group and Suzy was quite the opposite.

"Well I stayed at Kelly's house for awhile. Then I went on vacation with the family. We went to the states this year, man those people are weird!" Suzy told the group.

"I heard they have this type of dance called a disco that's supposedly really fun. Or DYNOMITE! As the Americans supposedly say." Lily said.

"Yeah they do. They wear weird material called polyester and dance to this music and they say things like dynamite and groove turkeys a lot! It's really weird but they know how to have some fun!" Suzy told them.

"At least it was fun! Well I spent my summer trying to be a muggle with Lily. Its really hard work! But they have some really cool things like movies!" Mandy said and explained the concept of a movie to the other two.

"Kelly! KELLY! Eyes off Black! Earth to Kelly!" Lily asked getting fusterated, all she needed was her best friend fall in love with Sirius Black. He will just can her after he shags her like everyone else.

"Huh? What?" Kelly said groggily.

"Are you falling for Sirius Black?" Mandy asked.

"A… yeah I guess I am. I have a feeling he likes me, he doesn't treat me like the other girls." Kelly explained.

"Well maybe your right, but he is still friends with that terrible Potter. He may have matured but that act tonight surely didn't show it." Lily said back.

"That wasn't Potter's idea. That was Remus's, you know like the Head boy? Yeah he planned that one." Mandy told her.

"Remus, surely wouldn't pull something like that his first day as Head Boy."

"Who says I wouldn't?" Remus asked now standing behind Lily. Lily jumped from her seat.

"WOAH! Remus I didn't see you there. I'm sorry. Wow, I don't believe the Head boy pulled the first prank of the year." Lily told him.

"It's ok. I just suggested the idea and Sirius found the spells and we all performed it. You have to admit it was impressive."

"Yes it was quite good magic." Lily agreed.

"James will be happy to hear that. You know he does those pranks to impress you." Remus whispered to her.

"No way! Really? That's pretty stupid considering I hate them and find them foolish."

"You really just need to give him a shot."

"I will when he proves he deserves a shot."

"That's all I can ask for. Now I have a meeting with McGonagall."

"Good luck getting out of detention Remus!" Mandy called after him. Remus just winked at her. She blushed like mad.

"Mandy, blushing! Over remus! How wonderful is that?" Kelly asked.

"Your gonna keep this quiet or I will tell the entire school about your new found love of Sirius Black." Mandy whispered.

"I am, am I? hmpf. Maybe I won't. I am going to go ask Sirius for the spell that changes the ceiling in here."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Mandy yelled. The whole hall erupted in whispers. Mandy just stormed off to the common room. The marauders were already back, sitting on the sofas.

"Hey Mandy, what happened." James said he looked worried.

"My friend came back to school, fell for some guy and is now threatening my love life that's all!" Mandy stormed onto a couch.

"That's pretty bad. Do you have a boyfriend shes seeking revenge on or something?" Remus asked hoping she didn't.

"No, I'm not dating anyone. She's threatening my FUTURE love life. Why are you in here anyways? Shouldn't you be in the head's dorm with Lily?" Mandy asked.

"YOU SHARE A ROOM WITH MMMYY LILY?" James yelled.

"Shit. I'm sorry Remus! I think I am going to head upstairs."

"You can't leave me here to defend myself alone!" Remus exclaimed as a mad James came walking up to him. "James, I don't share a ROOM with her just a common room."

"But its just you and her in there right?" James asked.

"Yes its just me and her in there." Remus answered.

"If you DARE put moves on Lily I will kill you with my bare hands, got it?"

"You know that I don't like Lily that way. I like someone else!" Remus explained.

"And who would that be? O wise one?"

"Mandy." Remus said in a low whisper. Mandy didn't leave the room. She stayed.

"I have seen them together James, Lily and Remus are just friends. I am sorry I brought it up." Mandy said trying to calm James down.

"Ok if your just friends… Moony, could you tell me if she brings any guys into your common room?"

"So you can jump them like you did Amos Diggory?" Remus asked.

"Well no, I am not gonna hurt them like I did before. I just want to know." James explained.

"Ok Prongs." Remus answered and turned to the rest of the group. "I am heading to my common room. Good night all." With that Remus headed out the portrait hole.

"Hey James, Who did Remus say he was interested in? I was just wondering." Mandy said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sirius said.

"Urgh Sirius, You have caused more trouble for me this year then ever before." Mandy said and headed up to her room.

"What did I do?" He asked but he received no answer.


End file.
